We're home
by Ritz the freak
Summary: Dr. Owen Harper is a Doctor, Husband...Father? AU, Harrypotter/Torchwood crossover. Sequeal to 'The Doctor is in.'
1. Chapter 1

_We're home _

_1. _

_"Please spare me. I have a girl who's just that high!" Lillian sang on the stage as Fanntine. 6 year old Iris and Albus watched their mother from a balconey seat next to their uncle. _

_"What happens to Mummy?" Albus whispered to his uncle Atticus. Atticus was still a good looking man in his thirties, visiting his sister for her first leading role in American theater. _

_"You'll find out soon Albie." Atticus whispered to his nephew. His Niece was seated on his other side, intently watching the stage. It was a hot july night, both children anxious in their seats with the heat. Atticus watched his niece and nephew, thinking. When they were first born, Lillian was offered a position at a theater in London as Nancy in Oliver! She was discovered when the twins were three by Boardway. Now the twins lived in New york City with thier mother during the summers and with Atticus to go to school in England. Atticus had come to visit his sister after not seeing her for three years. _

_Lillian looked tired though the thick stage makeup. Her black hair was covered with a blonde wig, her eyes downcast for her role. _

_"Can we see Mummy's dressing room?" Iris asked. Atticus nodded, not taking his eyes off his sister's stage death. These past Seven years had been hard for her. As soon as she told her father about the twins, Snape blocked all communication between them. To this day, Lillian and Atticus didn't know wheater it was that the twins were half-blood or the fact they were born. Atticus looked to his niece's seat. His heart sank when he reaziled she wasn't there. "Iris." He loudly whispered. He turned to Albus. "Stay where you are, I'll go get your sister." He was cut off by what he saw at the foot of the stage. Little Iris was at the stage foot, near the orcastra. _

_"Mummy." Iris whispered, going up the steps. "Come to me, Cosette." Lillian sang, so called Dying. Iris jumped on stage, running to her mother. "Mummy!" She cried out, her little arms out stretched. Lillian was in shock, insitively hugging her daughter back. The actress in her made her react, "Cosette my darling!" Sending a stir into the audience. _

_"What the hell was that?" The director spat at Lillian after the show. "I can't control what my children want." Lillian said coldly as she wiped her makeup off. Iris and Albus were waiting outside, hearing every word. Iris glanced at her twin. Albus was wiping tears and snot off his face. "You did it now Iris. Mummy will never want us back now." Iris hung her head, watching the director leave. Lillian came out, her makeup half off. She knelt to their level, opening her arms. "Come 'ere guys." Both twins went into her arms, squeezing her tightly. Lillian smiled. "Now, lets say we get some ice cream. My treat." _

Eleven years later...

"Ready?" Thomas Wharton asked, leaning on his broom.

"Please, I've never been more ready." Albus said, also leaning on his broom. Albus was a good looking boy, his dark brown hair always touseled just so and his pale blue eyes making him a lady killer. His square jaw and lean body didn't hurt ethier. "You sure you want to lead in that game against Ravenclaw? I mean, your twin is the captain." Thomas said. "Tommy boy, you know I'll beat their ass. You know Hufflepuff's way better. We have heart, remember?" He said, holding up a fist. Thomas, the usual captain of the hufflepuff team, was going to be at a great aunt's funeral during the game, leaving Albus to lead the team.

"Now remember the plans I put out, okay? I gotta go, Mum sent a portkey." Thomas said, waving good-bye. Albus waved back. His smile dropped as soon as Thomas was out of sight. "Now how am I gonna do this?" He asked himself. He swung his beater bat in fustration. Theres no way possible he could lead Hufflepuff into a victory. Now that Thomas was gone, he would be the only beater on the team.

"Think of it this way Albie. We'll go easy on you." Albus turned to see his sister Iris there. Iris was in her own way pretty, her pale blue eyes like his, her dark brown hair in a cute bob, her face was long, well everything about her was long and lanky. She walked over to him, her uniform waving in the fierce wind. "Its gonna rain soon Al. Lets go." Albus shook his head. "Nope, we don't need you to go easy on us. We need to go easy on you." Iris raised an eyebrow. "Al, You're missing a beater." She swung her own beater bat. "I think you're shit out of luck." Albus grinned. "I'll show you."

2.

"Owen?" Owen looked up to see Tosh standing over him. He smiled, taking off his glasses.

"Yea?" He asked. "Gwen and Ryhs invited us to dinner tonight. Feel like going?" Tosh asked. Owen scoffed. "What? And have them talk about little Jackie's lead in the school play the entire night?" Tosh and Owen had been married for fifteen years by now and still fought like they used to. "Look Owen, lets just go. we haven't seen Ryhs in a while." Tosh said, going into thier bedroom. "Since when did we want to see him?" Owen said, following Tosh. He stopped when Tosh began taking off her work clothes, holding up two dresses. "The Black one or the red one?" She asked teasing. Owen smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Neither." He said, kissing her full on the mouth.

That night Owen woke up, Tosh sleeping in his arms. He smiled, kissing the top of her head. He slipped out of bed, Tosh barely stirring. He padded into the living room, where he was finishing his letter to Albus and Iris. He looked up at the clock, seeing midnight had just struck. He smiled. It was thier seventeenth birthday. He sealed the envelope, going outside to find a mailbox. Over the past seventeen years, he had wondered about his son and daughter, although he didn't feel like he was a father. But they were adults now in the ministry's eyes now, and he might have a chance to meet them.

He knew what Lillian was doing, Gwen and Rhys went to a boardway show when they were on vaction in America and saw her. She seemed happy from what Gwen and Rhys said. Owen was only happy that after so much pain in her life, she had found happiness. He didn't know anything about the twins, in all the sites he looked up on about Lillian, they only mentioned she had twins who lived in England. Jack offered to look up Hogwarts and they found out that Albus and Iris were students there.

Owen watched the letter go down, thinking about his children. Would they even want to meet him after all these years? Or would they hate him?

3.

"Another good one Snapey!" Lillian sighed, taking off the long black wig. "Last time I'm doing Miss Saigon." Lillian stated, going to her dressing room. "But Lil, you were great." Her agent said, a very efeminine man in a pink shirt and khakis named Pedro. Lillian said, nothing, going to her vanity mirrior to remove her heavy makeup. "If I have to sing Movie in My Mind one more time, I swear I'll be out of MY mind." Lillian said, rubbing remover into her face. "Oh, you're just saying that Lovie." Pedro encouraged. Lillian sighed, going behind a screen to change out of the costume.

Lillian came out dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a black blazer. Her short black hair was rumpled from the wig. Her eyes had dark rings around them, making her look older than her thirty five years. "Well, I'm going home, okay Pedro?" She said. "Alright Chica, get some sleep. We're touring in Canada next week remember." Lillian smiled, blowing her agent a kiss. She left the dressing room, pushing past her co-workers and fans in awe they got in, into a side door leading into an alley.

Once she was outside, she took a deep breath, thankful for the air. She reached into her purse, pulling out a pack of cigerettes. As she lit her cigerette, she shivered in the cool air, thinking. It was Albus and Iris' birthday today. She had already sent them their presents. She exhaled, her smoke going into the night air. It had been seventeen years since they were born. At times that felt too long and too short all at the same time. It had been easier when they were babies and she had more time to spend with them, but Atticus insisted they come to live with him during the school year. While it had been hard to let them go, Lillian knew that no other school could teach them like Hogwarts could.

"Lillian, looking good tonight." She looked up to see a man in a tuxedo. His white blond hair and his chocolate brown eyes were shining even in the dim lighting. "Daniel, this is the third time this week you've come to see me." Lillian said, crushing her cigerette under her shoe. "I always like to see my favorite performer. By the way, about dinner-" "I said no last night and I'm saying no tonight. I have plans." She said, brushing past him. Daniel chuckled. "What, I'm more important than a date with your hand?" He joked. Lillian looked back as she walked away. "Stop referring to yourself. People will start to wonder."

"Lillian-" "No!" Lillian turned around, her eyes blazing. Daniel laughed. "You think I'm gonna hurt you?" "And you think I'll run into your arms because you can spend Daddy's money? I can wear a tux too you know. Doesn't make me any sexier." Daniel laughed, his white teeth flashing. "Okay then, I have plenty of other women who would love a ride in my limo." He said. "You do that. I'll be the one at home curled up with some Ayn Rand." Lillian said. "Ayn who?" Daniel looked confused. "Excatly."

Lillian got into her apartment about an half an hour later. It was a very upscale apartment in New York standreds overlooking the lights of broadway. She sighed, slipping in a Fleetwood Mac album. Stevie Nick's voice filtered though the speakers as Lillian took off her shirt, going to her balcony. She took out a cigerette as she watched the streets of New York. "Just like the white winged dove.." Lillian softly sang into the night air.

"Ms. Snape! Ms. Snape!" Lillian looked up. Shit, She quickly covered her topless form. "Sorry, Mrs. Gainham." Lillian called. Mrs. Gainham, her neighbor and the only one who could see on her balcony was back from vaction. "And turn that down Dearie. My husband can't stand that hippie band of yours."

As Lillian came inside, She switched the CDs to Snow patrol. She closed her eyes rocking her head.

_Shut your eyes and _

_think of somewhere caked with snow_

Lillian went to the couch, kicking off her pants, now only in her underwear. She grabbed the book she was reading. Pedro reccomended 'The secret life of Salvador Dali' and now Lillian was stuck on his great love of Gala. Lillian read, thinking about how the twins came to be.

_"You listen to this crap?" Owen asked as Lillian put on a Climax Blues band album. "Please, I was raised with this so-called crap." Lillian answered. Owen smirked as Lillian wagged her hips to the slow song. It seemed like such a senual moment, watching Lillian dance. She held out her hand. "Dance with me." She said softly. Owen shrugged. "I can't dance." He answered. _

_Lillian put her arms around his shoulders. "Please, I saw you at the club. Please." She begged. Owen gave in, wrapping his arms around Lillian's waist. "You owe me." He whispered in her ear. "Just shut up and listen." Lillian whispered back._


	2. Hi Dad

4.

"Happy birthday Harper Twins!" Thomas shouted as he entered the Great Hall for breakfest. Albus groaned, having gotten only three hours of sleep. He had spent the night doing his homework. He glanced over at Iris, who looked just as tired as him. "So, you guys gonna do anything?" Thomas asked. Iris said nothing, listening to him and Albus talk. She looked up at the teacher's table at her grandfather. Snape looked stiff as usual, chewing over a biscut. His hair was now completely grey and his face looked worn.

He treated Albus and Iris with indifference, ignoring them even as students. Iris only knew that was her grandfather from what her mother said, no other teacher taking care to tell them. Iris would spend nights up thinking about why her grandfather wouldn't even talk to her mother. Maybe it was because she had babies with a muggle? Iris closed her eyes, trying to imagine her mother tainted after she and Albus was born, but she couldn't imagine.

As the owls came, Albus brought her back to reality. "Ready for Mum's gift?" Albus joked. Iris smiled, it was problay some clothes from America that they couldn't even fit into. Iris watched at Owl drop a package at Albus' feet. She gasped, hers falling on her head. As they opened their present, a letter fell into Albus' plate. Albus turned from the hoodie his mother bought him to look at it. It was addressed to Iris and Albus Harper. "Hey Iris, take a look." Iris went over to the hufflepuff table. "Its a letter for us, huh?" Albus opened it with a knife, two plastic cards falling on the table.

Albus opened up the letter with careful fingers, deciding to read it to Iris.

_Dear Iris and Albus,_

_Happy Seventeenth birthday, both of you! My name is Dr. Owen Harper and I'm your father. I'm not really sure how to say this but I guess I should tell you about my life. I'm married to a woman named Toshiko Sato (Don't worry, I wasn't married when your mum and I met) We call her Tosh though. I work for an Organization called Torchwood as a Medic. Well, I guess thats it. I wrote to say, after all these years, I'd like to meet you two. I understand you problay don't want to meet me after my absence but its worth a shot, right guys? Enclosed are directions to where you can meet me and a picture. The disks are for security clearance. I hope to see you both._

_-Dr. Owen Harper_

Albus put the letter down, looking over his sister, who was just as stunned as him. "After all these years-" Albus said. "He has your handwriting." Iris pointed out. Their classmates were leaving for classes, both of them oblvious to this. Alus pulled out a picture of a strange man and their mother. "Thats our Dad?" Iris asked. Owen and Lillian were in a photo booth, hiding laughter in thier eyes as they were screwing thier faces up in funny faces. They had never seen thier mother look this happy in real life as she was sitting next to this dark haired man, who Albus bore a resemblence to.

"Should we? I mean, we'll be out of here in a few weeks. We can just tell Mum we're going to stay in England." Iris said. Albus stood up, leaving the Great Hall. "why would we want to meet him after all this time?" He asked. Iris followed. "Look Al, its great he had the balls to even write to us. We at least have to stop in and say Hi, right?" Albus laughed. "Thats rich Iris. 'Oh, Hey Dad we're your kids. See ya'" Iris sighed. "We have to give him some chance." Albus sighed. "We should write back.

That night, Albus sat back in the Hufflepuff common room, at the letter he would send to his father.

_Dear Dr. Owen Harper,_

_My Name is Albus Harper, your son. Me and my sister Iris got your letter. While we're pretty surprised to get anything from you after all this time, we'll accept your offer. We will come to visit once school gets out for both of us. I won't call you Dad, because the only thing I've ever had like a father was my Uncle Atticus. We'll see you soon._

_-Albus Harper_

_Dear Dr. Owen Harper,_

_My name's Iris Harper, your daughter. Albus and I agreed to write back but I won't be as soft as my brother might be because we're both thinking the same thing. Why did you leave Mum? Albus won't tell his true feelings but I will. I want to meet you just like Albus but I think you're a cold hearted Basterd. I don't know why you're writing to us. Maybe because you figured you could step in as our father when it was convinent or something. I guess we'll find out._

_-Iris Harper_

5.

A few weeks later...

Iris and Albus stood on the train platform, Albus studying the map. "Okay then, we take this train to Cardiff, meander into ninth and tenth street and we'll find the Torchwood facitility there. Kay Sis?" Iris wasn't listening, studying the picture of their parents. "Do you think Mum was happy because of our Dad?" Iris asked. Albus shrugged. "Dunno. Mum never said she was or wasn't." Iris continued to study the photo as their train came into the station. "Ah, Cardiff! Come on!" Albus called. Iris sighed, following her twin.

"Do I look alright?" Owen asked nervously. "Don't worry, the twins won't judge your apperance." Tosh ressured Owen. "What if they hate me Tosh?" Owen said. "They won't hate you." Tosh insisted. "But Owen?" Owen turned to look at Tosh. "Do you think I look like a-Presentable step-mother?" She asked. Owen kissed Tosh on the cheek. "You'll be a wonderful step-mum." He stated.

"ALBUS!!" Iris called, losing her brother in the crowd. The crowd forced her towards a courtyard in the station. Iris climbed on top of a bench to get a look. "Al!" She screamed. "Iris." Albus called. Iris jumped down to meet her brother, smoothing out her the purple dress she wore. "Do I looked alright?" Iris asked as they left the train station. Albus scoffed. "Fuck what you look like. How do I look?" Iris laughed, pushing her brother. "Your tie's crooked." she commented. Iris reached up to fix her brother's tie, Albus trying to look indifferent.

"You're fixing it like you're my mother." Albus commented. Iris gave him a playful swat on the arm.

"Might as well be." They passed by a mirrior as they walked, studying each other's apperance. "We look almost like-" "Twins." Iris finished Albus's comment. They both laughed. Albus stopped when they heard people screaming. "What the-"

"Owen! Tosh! We gotta get to the train station. Theres been a weevil attack!" Jack called, throwing his coat on quickly. Owen grabbed Tosh's arm before she ran. "Tosh, what if Albus and Iris come?" He hissed. "I think they'll be alright." Jack answered, overhearing them. Owen froze. He hadn't wanted Jack to know about the twins. "calm down, I don't care if you wanna see them." Jack grunted, shrugging on his coat.

"Iris!" Albus screamed, losing his sister in the crowd of people running. Albus went the opposite direction, his wand in his hand. Whatever was happening, he'd go check it out.

"Hey, What's going on?" He yelled into an empty tunnel. His wand glowed, giving off the only light. In this tunnel, the electricity was cut. He looked around, suddenly hearing some kind of animalistic grunt. "Who's there?" He shouted, pointing his wand to the sound. He came face to face with something that made him almost piss himself. It was a lizardary green alien...Thing staring him down. "Shit." Albus hissed. "Stupify!" He cried out, sending the alien into the stone wall. This only succedded in pissing him off. Albus turned, running from the hissing thing.

What he ran into was a body, a woman's. He fell, landing on top of her. "Get'off!" She shouted, throwing Albus off. In his dim light, Albus saw a brown haired woman in her late thirties. "Ms, what is that?" Albus' voice shook.

"A weevil. Nasty little buggers." Her accent was strong as she threw some kind of net over the weevil. Albus watched as she tied him up. She finally turned to the boy. "I'm Gwen by the way." Albus nodded. "Names Albus."

"Everyone stay calm." Iris yelled to the remaining people, people who were injured or with the injured. People quieted at her loud voice. Iris took a deep breath. "Now, is there a doctor here, anywhere in this station?"

"Thanks, we can take it from here kiddo." Jack said, brushing past Iris. "Are you a doctor?" Iris asked, grabbing the sleeve of his coat. Jack turned to her. "No, but that guy over there is." Iris turned to see Owen taking care of a little boy who was bitten. In the confusion and chaos, Iris watched this man. He looked so familar to her. She couldn't make any connection. She shook her her head, going to Jack. "Hey, what's your name?" Jack turned to her. "Jack Harkness. Yours?" Iris shook his hand.

"The names Iris Harper. Listen, I'm looking for my brother and- Are your listening?" Jack stared at this young woman, reaziling what was going on. With her square jaw, same eye shape, and same hair color, this was Owen's daughter. "Listen Iris, You can't go looking for your brother. Just stay here and relax. Help us count everyone if you can." Jack tried to shake her off but Iris grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. "Please, thats my brother. I need to at least know he's okay." She begged. Jack's features darkened. "Listen, You're staying here. If I have to tie you to a pole, I'll do it so none of you and everyone else is here. Until that weevil is caught, we can't do shit for your brother."

"Jack, what's going on?" Owen asked, coming over. Jack turned to Owen. "I was talking to your daughter, Iris Harper." Owen looked over Jack's shoulder. "What daughter?" He asked. Jack turned to see Iris was no longer behind him. "Shit!"

"Al!" Iris screamed, going down one of the tunnels. She ran up the tracks, screaming her brother's name. She stopped, catching her breath. "Al, where the hell are you?" She asked the darkness. She heard a noise behind her, turning. "Who's there?" She asked, pulling out her wand. She lit the tip, showing a woman in her mid-forties. In the half-light she was a japanese woman, her black hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her brown eyes looked Iris over.

"What are you doing down here?" Tosh asked the younger girl. "Names Iris Harper. I'm looking for my brother Albus. Have you seen him? Kinda my twin." Iris tried. Tosh shook her head, grabbing the younger woman's arm. "You have to get out of here." Tosh quickly gave Iris a hug. "Thank god you're safe." She said, knowing this was her step-daughter. She stopped, seeing a flash of light in front of them. "Tosh!" A woman yelled. "Gwen!" Tosh yelled, waving her flashlight.

Iris gasped, seeing some kind of alien wiggling in some kind of net Gwen was carrying with Albus. "Al!" Iris ran to her brother, who opened his arms for a hug. As Iris closed in, she slapped her brother. "Ow, what the hell?" Albus asked. "I was worried sick. I'm supposed to look after you as your older sister and this is how you repay me!" Iris yelled. "You're only older by five minutes." Albus mummered. "Tosh are they who I think they are?" Gwen whispered to Tosh. "Yea, they are." Tosh whispered back.

They walked back, Tosh and Albus both dragging the weevil. As they struggled up to where everyone was, Owen saw them coming. He struggled to control himself from jumping on his children as he watched them.

Iris and Albus looked up at the same time, reaziling who this man was. As Gwen and Tosh went to talk to Jack, they stood there, watching their father. Albus was the first to do anything. "Dad?" His voice was lower than usual. Owen smiled. "Hey guys." Iris had enough, running to hug her father, Albus following. Both of them went into Owen's arms. "Dad!" They were both saying, holding on to Owen Owen was stunned, deftly wrapping his arms around both his children.


	3. I hate you I love you

6.

"Couldn't sleep?" Iris looked over her shoulder to see Owen there. "Hey Dad." It was about two in the morning, sounds of Albus snoring could be heard from the living room. Iris looked out of the balcony, taking in the sight of Cardiff, though she really had no idea what to tell this man. Where would she and Albus start in trusting him? "What are you thinking anyway?" Owen asked, sitting on one of the chairs. Iris looked over at him. "Sit." He indicated towards the other chair. Iris complied, sitting on the opposite chair.

"How's school?" Owen asked, taking out a bottle of vodka. "Its- okay." She looked at the bottle. "Do you drink often?" She asked, a hopeless attempt at conversation. Owen picked up a glass. "I drink when I'm stressed out." He answered, pouring a glass. He held out the bottle. "Want one?" He asked. Iris took it. "After all this, I need a drink." She noted, pouring herself a glass. "At least we have one thing in common. By the way, that was quite the nasty letter you wrote to me. How much did you really mean?" He asked.

"Every word." Iris downed half the glass. The vodka burned her throat, bringing tears to her eyes that she blinked away. Iris stared blankly for a moment, the glass getting warm in her hand. "I thought you just meant it at that moment. But I see its true, you hate me and we never even met." "We have now." Iris snapped. "How close are you to the rest of your family?" Owen asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uncle Vincent and Uncle Atticus were the only blood relatives Mum kept in contact with." Iris answered shortly. "Did you live with them?" Owen asked. He noticed Iris had stiffened at hearing her Uncle Vincent's name. "Yea, me and Al stayed with them during summer. Though I hated it when Uncle Vincent was around."

"Why is that?" Owen asked. Iris's hand tightened around the glass. "No reason. I just didn't like him." Her throat tightened. She couldn't slip, not since the incident in the train station. But just like her grandfather, she wanted to know this man that she was supposed to have a bond with.

"Listen, back there at the train station, it was all a part of my job. But I can't really tell you and Albus-"

"We call him Al." Iris interrupted. Something about Owen saying Albus' full name seemed unsettling. "Anyway, I can't really tell you and Al about the details until I get it approved. Until then, I have tomorrow off. Any ideas on what we can do?" He asked. Iris crossed her arms, warding off the cold. "We should wait till Al wakes up." Iris said. Owen sighed. "Listen, I'm new at this whole 'Dad' thing. So I'm asking you for a little sympathy." Iris looked at him. "Did you show our Mum any sympathy when you left her with the two of us? Huh?"

Owen stood up. "You're just fucking like her you know. She would always guilt me just like this." He said. "Where are you going?" Iris said calmly. "I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you when you're a little less of a bitch." Owen said, leaving the balcony.

Iris still sat there after he left, taking a sip of Vodka. Suddenly, a burst of rage filled her. She stood up, pitching the glass at the glittering lights of Cardiff. Hearing the sound of glass breaking. Iris took a steady breath to keep herself from crying.

On the ground, Jack Harkness looked at the broken glass that decided to rain down on him. Looking up, he realized it was from Owen's flat. He shrugged. He would hear about this at work.


End file.
